


A Little Jump to the Future

by WR18NG



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WR18NG/pseuds/WR18NG
Summary: Wherein, Stell woke up a year after their debut and found out how famous they become, and how his relationship with Sejun jump drastically from being friends to lovers
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Little Jump to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is pretty much unedited. If you see some typos and grammatical errors, kindly pointed it out so I can check it and correct it. Thank you. :)  
> Hope you like it.

StellJun One Shot

***

Stell's POV

I woke up with a heavy and throbbing head, I'm sure I fell asleep in the training room with Sejun while he listen to my rants. I'm talking to him about how nervous and scared I am of our future...

What if Pinoy won't like us? 

What if Filipino won't accept us?

What if they think low of us? 

What if they descriminate and bash us?

Will I be able to endure?

Will we be able to withstand all those hateful comments that may come our way?

Will we stay together until the end? For our dreams?

I know, I'm being a pussy and scaredycat but I can't help it. I can't stop thinking of negative things. I'm just thankful that Sejun's always there to comfort me and be there with me whenever I'm getting dispirited, pessimist and disconsolate.

Sejun...

I know that I'm starting to fall. I'm well aware of how I'm starting to look differently to Sejun.

Alam ko naman. Alam ko na bawal, alam ko na hindi pwede, alam kong mali at alam na alam kong malabong maging kami. Pero di ko naman mapigilan. At ayokong pigilan. 

What I'm feeling is something I should not be scared and ashame of, I have to accept myself if I want other people to accept me. And I know, matatanggap ako ni Sejun. Alam ko... wag lang niyang malaman na gusto ko siya, wag lang niyang malaman ang nararamdaman ko sa kanya. Kasi ayokong masira yung pagkakaibigan namin. Kahit yun lang ako, kaibigan.

Napahawak ako sa ulo ko when I felt that excruciating beat inside my head, like it was being hammered. 

Aray, ang sakit.

"Hey, glad you're awake." Said by the voice I'm so familiar with. I looked up and was greeted by a smiling Sejun, revealing his braces but only to be confuse with his hairstyle.

His hair is pitch black and a little longer now, it was messy and uncomb by what I can see but that's not the issue here. 

I mean, pink kasi yung buhok niya nung nasa training room kami... Training room? 

I looked around the place, only to see an unfamiliar room. Hala ka, asan kami? Bakit may kwarto dito?

I gape at him wide-eyed and baffle. Bakit parang may mali....

"Sej, gising na ba siya?" I opened my mouth to speak when I heard that voice just to shut it back. Putangina? Minumulto ba ko? 

I was scared to look nor peek at my back where the voice came from. Kung kilala ko ang boses ni Sejun mas kilala ko ang boses ko!

MAMA! TULONG!!

I feel liked fainting when my face comes in front, holding Sejun's shoulder with both hands and smile at me. "Hi?"

"MAAAAA-" 

The two panic when I scream at the top of my lungs. Putangina! Putangina! Bakit may isa pang Stellvester dito? Pota! Ma, natatakot ako.

I was stopped from shouting when Sejun covered my mouth with his hand. He was so near that I feel liked my heart will burst open as it beat so fast. And he freaking smell divine. Urghh. 

Sejun... please lumayo ka, shit, bakit ang gwapo mo? Ma.. ang bango... 

"Wag ka sumigaw, please?" He said worried and he looked up at me, I mean to other Stell.

I quickly glance at my clone or doppelganger, and he smiled at me, kung ngiti mang matatawag yun, because it was so awkward and his face tells otherwise, but it was kind and reassuring. And somehow, I calm down. 

"Please? Stell?" My heart thump faster when I heard him call my name, di naman na bago yun pero may kakaiba sa pagtawag niya sa pangalan ko ngayon. May lambing, may hagod. Could it be?

I shake off my thoughts and slowly nodded my head.

"Please, no shouting." Sejun said and slowly, so slowly took his hand off my mouth.

I bit my lower lip to stop myself from speaking nor making a sound, scared of the fact that, this Sejun and Stell in front me is different from the Sejun I know and a year older now. 

I stared at Stell who's still uncomfortably smiling at me, I can feel his uneasiness from where I am, but what I noticed is how his hand is intimately holding on Sejun's arm.

"Nasan ako?" I asked disregarding what I saw, ganyan din naman si Sejun sakin. And kung hindi ako magtatanong hindi ko malalaman kung nasaan ako. 

"Nasa dorm tayo." Stell answered. Dorm? Hindi naman kami nagdodorm ah.

"Nakita ka ni Josh sa training room, nakahiga, he thought you are Stell, I mean ma--- our Stell here," Sejun said before I can even asked a thing. And did I heard it right? My? Yun ba yung sasabihin niya dapat? "so, he brought you here, di niya nakita si Stell na tulog sa kwarto and just dropped you here at the sofa and I was the one who discovered that there are two Stell right now." 

I shook my head, trying to contemplate and absorb his explanation, pero sa totoo lang, mas lalong sumakit ang ulo ko. "Bakit nasa dorm kayo? I mean? Magkakasama ba tayong lima? I mean kayo?" 

My voice is getting raspy as my throat gone dry. I lick my lips to wet it a little and I saw how Sejun eyes focuses on my lips. And he unconsciously bit and licked the corner of his lower lip, making my throat drier than it already was. 

Kuya, wag ka pong mang-akit. Juicecolored! Naaakit ako.

"Here, tubig." Said Stell giving me a glass of water.

I didn't hesitate and grab the glass and drink the water in one go, thirsty of something I can't explain. 

"So? Bakit kayo magkakasama sa iisang bahay? Or apartment? Or dorm? Whatever you are calling it." I asked still discombobulated.

Sejun smile making his eyes to disappear and reveal the dimple on the corner of the smile that he wear. "Para 'di na mahirap sa schedule namin, natin." 

I crease my brow. Schedule? Di naman busy schedule namin ah. Pwede pa rin naman kami umuwi.. unless... we got known...

"Anong araw ngayon?" I hesitantly asked, still afraid of uncertain things, but somewhat I have a feeling about this. 

Sejun looked at my back, "January 13, 2020."

I gasped. Putangina? Mahigit isang taon...

"You came from the past, noh?" Sejun asked.

I just nodded my head and looked at my self, I mean a year or two older than I am, self. He looked confident now, a little matured but still me. He looked gorgeous too, so different from his younger days, I mean me. 

The other Stell smiled at me reassuringly. "Paupo ah." And he sit without waiting for my reply. 

"You're from 2018, right?" Sejun questioned or rather seeking for confirmation.

"Oo," I answered while nodding my head. Parang mabibiyak ang ulo ko sa sakit. Aray.. 

"And based from your appearance, you probably came from the time before our debut." He said a matter-of-factly.

I just nodded again my head for corroboration. Madiing napapikit ako at napahawak sa ulo ko ng kumirot iyon.

"Alam mo matulog ka muna, need mo ng pahinga, we might not know how you came here pero siguro naman makakabalik ka naman agad." Stell said full of certainty and he stood up and carefully push me to lay down. "Don't worry, wala dito sila Josh, Jah and Ken. Sa susunod na araw pa sila babalik kaya makakapagpahinga ka ng matagal."

Hindi na ko nagtanong at nagreklamo and just closed my eyes. I feel sleepy all of the sudden, so I let myself be engulf by obscurity. 

***

I open my eyes, half-lided, when I felt thirsty, I slowly sit up as I scratch my eyes and feeling so much better compare to the state I was in earlier.

I stood up and find my way to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. The kitchen have a complete appliances. With the counter top and some shelves for the plates stockplace. I also saw the round wooden dining table surrounded with 7 chairs. 

Done drinking, I came back to the living area and saw the wall clock adjacent to the kitchen's door, and there I saw it's already past midnight. So I slept long enough, and now can't go back to sleep. 

I was standing at the center of the living room and curiosity strike me, I mean this is my chance to see the whole place. So, I help myself and toured the lower floor for I saw earlier the staircase next to the door.

I roamed my eyes around and see a center table made of glass with some magazines on top. I picked one and saw the face of us, five at the cover page. Potek! 

I scanned the magazine and saw out photos inside and some of our stories. Go Up? Ano yun? I haven't even started reading yet when he heard a loud bang upstair.

Without a bit hesitation, I ran up the stair without making any noise. What if it's a burglar? I need to make sure. 

Tiptoed, I reach the second floor, I opened the first door I saw, it was nearest from the stair and slowly peek inside only to see a void room. It was dark and quiet inside, lacking the presence of someone, I quietly shut it and glance at the next door.

It was slightly open and I can hear some faint sound.

I walked silently and carefully towards that door. And as I come near, I can hear some groaning and it become clearer as I walked closer. 

O-kay? Anong nangyayari?

When I reach the door I discreetly peek only to see my other self laid flat on the bed with Sejun's maneuvering on top of the other me.

I gasped and immediately covered my mouth to avoid the lapse of my own voice. I stared at the two who was erotically dancing in their own rhythm, oblivious of my presence. 

"Ahhhh, S-Sej... faster." The other Stell begged with a high-pitched note, while grasping Sejun's arm who's spreading his legs wider as he pound vigorously.

"Shit Stell, you're still so fucking tight. Ahhh..." From where I hide, I can hear the sound of their skin being slammed to each other.

My eyes darted up at Sejun's face and pure pleasure is written on it. His mouth is parted and his head is slightly thrown up as he continue his rapid thrust. His face is flush and sweat is dropping from his temple. 

"Hnnggg... P-Pau, m-more give m-me more." I swallowed as I continue watching them do their activities, I, the other Stell look liked he really is loving what Sejun is doing with him. I can't clearly see his face but his voice give him out.

Sejun expertly put Stell's left leg up his shoulder as he bend down and landed his mouth on Stell's neck, licking and sucking.

"H-haaangggh... K-kiss me, p-please." The other Stell pleaded and Sejun immediately obliged, reclining himself to kissed him fully in the mouth, I can clearly see their tongue fighting with each other as Sejun keep his unhurried pace. 

"Ummmmm..." Stell mewl and draped his arms around Sejun's neck as his fingers grasp some of Sejun's hair pulling him closer to him. "A-ahmmm..."

Sejun move back a little and looked in the other's me eyes, lovingly. Holy shit.

"I love you, baby..." he said affectionately. And dropped some feathery kisses all over Stell's face. My heart thumb, I don't know if it's because of Sejun's confession or the fact that my future me is having a good fuck right now... with the one I love.

"H-haaaah... ughh, I l-love y-you too." Stell said and hugged Sejun as he dipped his head on Sejun's neck.

"Fuck..." Sejun hissed and I saw how his fast thrust shift into a shallow one yet steady, it was unhurried yet looked deep. And I can see how Stell is thrusting forward meeting Sejun's slamming. "Ahhh.. pota, Stell..." Sejun groan a little too loud. "Don't tighten too much. Hngg..." he said against Stell's hair.

"A-angghhhh, S-Sej m-malapit n-na ko." Stell murmured on Sejun's throat, as his head still buried on the latter's neck, and his hips meeting the latter's every thurst. 

Sejun's pounding begin to set its pace again, faster this time and deep, I saw how his other hand reach in between of them and I'm guessing his bobbing Stell's dick.

"H-hngggg... P-Pau, f-faster..." Stell begged as he dropped his head back on the bed dragging Sejun's as he still hold Sej's head.

"Aahhhh, Stell malapit na kong labasan..." Sejun growl and pulled Stell chin up and kissed him roughly.

"S-sa l-loob, p-pleaseee... hngggg..." Stell whimper and sucked on Sejun's lower lip. 

"U-ummmm... S-Sej... S-ej... I.. I-I'm cumming... " Stell moan on Sejun's lips. 

"Come for me, baby." Sejun commanded and I saw how Stell shiver as a sign of him meeting his release.

"A-ahhhhhhhh..." Stell moan as he arched his body, head thrown up opened mouth. 

"Hmmmm..." My eyes went back to Sejun, who quickened his ramming on my other self ass, biting his lower lips suppressing his moans and with a couple of deep banging he shove so deep and he convulses on top of Stell. "Unggggggg.." 

I stepped backward as noiselessly as I can, unhurried with wobbling legs, my eyes not leaving the slightly open door. I can no longer see them but I can still hear their rugged breathing and I nervously clasp my chest.

I looked between my legs because I felt it ache, my friend is up and awake and the lump is so evident with the cotton short I am wearing and the boner I got is making it harder for me to walk. I am aroused with what I just witnessed. I feel heat surging in my stomach, as the inside of my mouth watered. My temperature is also skyrocketing, as my pulse quickened. But what my mind keeps on working on, is how the future me and Sejun exchanged I love you's.

My one year ahead self received an I love you from Sejun and my future self responded with the same intensity as the latter's. 

D-do we? Do we have a thing? Me and Sejun? Will we be lovers? I mean, probably we are. So I have a chance? Putangina. 

I bit my lips as I've tried to suppressed the excited smile that's wanting to creep out of my mouth. Ma, kinikilig ako. 

"You okay babe?" I heard Sejun's voice asking so tenderly, full of love. I wonder how he looked like right now, with such seductive yet tender voice. 

"Oo naman, ang ingat mo nga eh," Stell, me, my one-year ahead self is happy in this year time, it is not an unrequited love that I am feeling, 'twas reciprocated. "you know I can take it hard and rough.." he's teasing, I am certain of it with his tone of voice, and it only got a heartily laugh from Sejun. It was still hoarse, their voice is, maybe because of moaning and groaning.. but I'm sure and very certain of what I am hearing.

"Let's clean you up na and I'll check on your younger version downstairs. Baka nagising yun sa ingay mo." Sejun said jokingly and I heard him chuckled softly, lovingly.

I heard a slapping sound, "Hala ka Mine, pano pagnagising nga 'yun? Bilis, bilis." And the next thing I hear is a rustling sound.

"With how seductive and sexy you moan, ha, siguro nagising talaga yun." Sejun's teasing voice sounded so good in my ears. "Mind you baby, ang ingay mo, you're such a moaner. Not that I'm complaining ha. I love hearing you moan..." I wonder if he kissed the future me. 

I nibble my lower lip as I am imagining how good will it taste to feel Sejun's lips against mine. 

"Ang galing mo kasi eh! Pero to tell you the truth, around this time ako noon nagnasa sayo." Stell said tempting yet honestly, his voice is seducing its audience and that's Sejun.

Yeah, well... around this time ako nananaginip tungkol samin ni Sejun... doing stuff and such... 

"I wonder, kung siya ba yung Stell na nang-akit sakin sa training room way back, with just the two of us, crashing this sensuous and alluring lips on mine, jumping on me and spreading this slinky and provocative legs, so beautifully and lewdly in front of me."

"Wag kang ganyan Mine, naakit ako." Stell's voice sound so shy. And I can imagine myself getter scarlet red while saying that.

"Inaakit naman kasi kita." Sejun's laugh vibrates inside my ears. Sound so melodious.

"Mamaya na kasi ulit... check muna natin yung ako na nasa baba. Nakakahiya if nagising siya." Stell said that only received a laugh from Sejun. 

I continue stepping backward as I looked at the door and I was startled when I heard the creaking sound of the opening door and I didn't noticed that I'm already at the top of the stairs and so, I fell.

***

"Uy, Stell!" 

"Aray." I muttered after falling flat on the floor. I scratched the back of my head and felt the lump on it, and it's kind of painful. I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision as my view is kind of foggy. 

"Okay ka lang? Ang likot mo kasi matulog eh," l looked up and meet a worried Sejun with pink hair this time. He was kneeling on the floor as he talked to me. "nawaglit lang ako saglit bigla ka namang umikot sa upuan, ayan nalaglag ka tuloy." He continue lecturing me yet he looked so manly as he worriedly speak. 

But I was overly conscious of how close he is to me, I can smell his natural odor combine with dried sweats with the mixture of his fabric conditioner and it smell good, deliciously tempting even. I can also see his collarbone as his t-shirt hang low in front and giving me an access to his nipple.

My throat gone dry so I swallowed multiple times.

"Lester okay ka lang ba?" He asked and caresses my cheek. "8 pm na, tayo na lang andito. I told the staff na tayo na lang magsasara ng room and office..." he said and touched the back of my head, leaning in closer to me, still on his knees. 

Inhaling his addicting aroma and remembering what I saw just a couple of minute ago, I felt my thing throbbed and beat, wanting to be out of its confinment. It was already swollen and aching and ready for a fight. And finding out it was only the two of us, here, in the training room, in this hour, didn't do me good. 

It added the fuel of lust I feel for him. My body is on fire as I batted my eyelash on him. Trying to allure him. 

I want him. In me. Like what I saw.

I want to feel it. I want to taste it.

With my own lips, with my own body.

I want to be rammed and slammed like that... like what I saw.

I want to experience what my future self is experiencing. 

I want to be delightfully ruin. 

I want Sejun's dick... inside me... so bad... right now. 

I bit my lower lip as I catched Sejun's hand on the back my head and interlacing our fingers. I looked straight in his eyes and nervously licked my lips. "Pau..." I uttered breathless and I saw how he glance at my lips.

And I saw how he tightly closed his mouth and shut his eyes, and when he opened the window of his soul, it's already dilated with lust.

"Pau... I want you." I said and crashed my lips on him. "Hmmmm..."

And the next I knew, I was panting and breathing raggedly beneath him as the room witness how our body connect as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will be much appreciated 💛💜


End file.
